


Fire Flower

by Biscvit (Sylaiise)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetero Love, NSFW, Reunion Sex, Teasing, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/pseuds/Biscvit
Summary: Hibana was recruited for the Rainbow Unit, despite the fact that she didn't exactly had a special gadget.Thermite offers her help to develope something entirely new.





	1. Re:birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> To anyone who clicked on this drabble to leave hate comments:  
> I don't give a effing fuck about your opinion.
> 
> To anyone who clicked on this drabble, because they love to ship Thermite and Hibana:  
> Hi! Welcome to Chilis :D <3

Quantico, Virginia – it was time to depart. She’d taken preparations to leave the academy behind. Working with Ms. Cohen was a unique experience but Imagawa had to go. There was an important appointment, waiting to be fulfilled. Cohen’s colleague, Mr. Trace, left a few days ago. He invited her to his private workshop in Plano. Her journey through the land of the free, was a long and weary one, but her positive attitude gave her enough motivation to stand through the hours and days of travelling.

She first met him in Jordan, a country which he was named after, she thought. Their first meeting was a stiff one. It was work; a serious business. A brisk greeting, a quick introduction:  
“Nice to meet you, Imagawa-san.”  
“The same goes for you, Mr. Trace.”  
A short hand shake, a look exchanged, blocked by welder’s spectacles, before she greeted the other agents. He saw her charisma, the intrinsic motivation to learn something new. She saw a man with burned and bruised hands and a stiff smile on his lips. 

They wouldn’t meet again, until she would tell him of her interest in his Brimstone BC-3 Exothermic experiments.

The journey she did up until then has been a joy. Great Britain, France and now the United States. Every unit was special and exciting in their own way. She met a lot of different people, men and women, she’d probably never forget. Capable people with special talents, that taught her well. At her last station, she was here to find a way of specialization. Everyone else had a gadget, they found their way. Imagawa was still unsure how to support the Rainbow Unit with her presence.

But Trace was there to help. He introduced himself with his first name (the reason why she thought his parents named him like the country, where they first met, which suddenly didn’t do any sense anymore). Imagawa did the same. From now on, they were Yumiko and Jordan. Their base would be his workshop, a cellar, cold and filled with different chemicals, locked behind bars.

Eye to eye, he explained what he had in mind regarding her “having no gadget”-problem. Yumiko introduced him to her new weapon, a 40mm grenade launcher, which was too dangerous to be used in Tokyo for obvious reasons. It was stored in a safe place at the FBI academy in Quantico, waiting to be used one day.  
For Jordan, it was a completed puzzle now. His Brimstone experiments and her grenade launcher were a match made in heaven. But how to combine them, was a much more difficult question.

A rework couldn’t be done without the weapon, so Jordan called upon the help of his colleagues in Quantico. It took a few days until they shipped the launcher right to his doorstep. Safe and secure, they looked upon this beauty.  
His experiments began right away. 

The dangerous solution of the flammable material infused into the munition of her launcher was most likely his work. Caution was Number 6 on his list of important things to keep in mind. Several times a day, a painful hiss or curse fled his mouth.  
“What will your operation name be?” he asked her, to distract himself from the pain. “Hibana”  
“Can you translate it for me?”  
“It means ‘spark’ or ‘fire flower’.”  
“I suppose it will fit with that new customized weapon. I’ll take the name “Thermite”  
“What a fine match.”  
“You think?”  
“It fits well to you and your experiments.”

It was the moment; she didn’t think through properly.  
Suddenly his hands were in hers and she carefully stroke over them, caressing them.  
“Your experiments with the fuel hurts your skin.”  
“The pain reminds me of the danger behind this mixture.”  
“Why do you need pain as a reminder?”  
“That’s kinda how I am.” he admits with a low voice. “Don’t worry. Cheer up, buttercup.” 

She never stopped worrying about him. How could she anyway?

Her name was kind of the inspiration for the design, they decided to use for the launcher. A dangerous, dark red paint gave them a good recognition value. Flowers, that ate themselves through the metal of a reinforced wall, creating a new entrance.  
“As beautiful, as the pellets look, the more dangerous they are. If activated, they burn with the heat of 2000 degrees.”  
“Celsius or Fahrenheit?”  
“Does it matter? It’s hot enough to burn through walls.”  
“True enough.”

The first try, the detonator didn’t work.  
An electronic interference fried the connection. This time it was her task. It took a few hours to repair it.

The second try, the pellets didn’t react with the mixture and only a few sparks appeared, before they fell to the ground.  
Pure disappointment amongst these two, before Trace decided to bring the potential danger out of his workshop.

Finally, the third try was what both dreamed of. Yumiko fired six pellets upon a reinforced wall, which melt under the enormous heat of the chemical reaction. A small explosion and a new ‘door’ which resembled more a window by its shape, appeared in front of them. 

Filled with pure disbelief that their experiment actually worked after weeks of dangerous mixing and tuning, she laid the launcher down and wrapped her arms around his neck. A tight hug, a thankful smile.  
“What would I be without you?”  
“A soldier without a gadget I suppose. A recruit.”  
“Oh, shut up!”  
“Make me.”

The hug was still ongoing, but it wasn’t uncomfortable for either of them. Her hands reached for the goggles. As they became loose, she saw beautiful hazel eyes, that looked at her. His smile was a perfect match; she knew it now. Even better than before.

They were agents, capable operators, unique in their very own way. 

“Jordan…”  
“Please don’t.”  
“A romance would interfere with our duties, we can’t…”

What did it matter? Did anything matter?  
He gifted her a sweet kiss, soft and careful, not knowing what would expect them.  
“Does it feel wrong?”  
His question pierced through the haze she was in.  
“It doesn’t,” she replied, whispering. “it should, but it doesn’t. And I am afraid of the consequences.”  
“Fuck the consequences. I’d bear them at any occasion.” 

Now it was her turn. This time she kissed him, unafraid of what to come. He led her out of his workshop, upstairs to his bedroom.


	2. Jetlag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FriendshipGoals

A one night stand.  
That was all between them. Yumiko spent a night with him, a passionate one.  
Bite marks and several orgasms later, she was on her way back to Quantico with her X-Kairos.  
They didn’t talk much the morning after, dazzled by what happened between them. No affectionate smiles or bold words were exchanged.  
Yumiko put on her clothes after a quick wash, before Jordan brought her to the airport, where a small airplane brought her back to the headquarters.  
It was a quick flight and didn’t take long.

“Imagawa-san, you’re back!”  
“Yes.”  
“I already heard your experiments were a success?”

Eliza Cohen was a beautiful woman, a strong woman. Yumiko admired her, even though the FBI Swat agent was a bit younger than her. The strength and perseverance that Cohen showed was much appreciated by the Japanese woman. 

“They were.”  
A big case was taken out of the plane.  
“Trace and I re-modeled the grenade launcher. It is now a breaching tool.”  
“Absolutely amazing. And it has a surprisingly good mobility. Trace has just the right stuff to remodel weapons. His workshop is a gold mine.” Eliza’s eyebrow rose a bit. “Reminds me of my gadget.”  
“I took some inspiration from it!” Yumiko admitted with a smile.  
Both women laughed, before they went inside. 

Eliza didn’t know about their affair up until then, but the red head knew, that there was something going on. Yumiko’s behavior was entirely different from when they first met. Not so stiff and serious, but a bit more relaxed. She observed the woman from the East for a while, before offering her a cheap cup of noodles. 

“That’s all I got for now, sadly. I know it’s an insult to you’re the food you’re used to but they are a-okay, I promise.”  
“We eat them all the time, Masaru and I, when we’re on a days long operation.” Yumiko said. The hot water caused a wave of good smelling spices into their noses.  
“So, don’t worry. I like them.”  
Chop sticks were her tool of choice and Yumiko started to eat her instant noodles, until Eliza cleared her throat in a very attention catching way.  
“You’re very talkative, Imagawa-san.”  
“I can be, when I feel comfortable in my surroundings.”  
“Alright, I am not the person to tease it out of somebody, so be honest with me.”  
Wet, soft noodles slipped out of Yumikos mouth. She knew exactly what Eliza would ask her.  
“Did you and Trace…”  
“We did.”  
Silence.  
“Wait, you did what?”  
“You wanted to ask, if we did it, so I gave you an answer.”  
“Did exactly what?”  
“The thing.”  
“What thing?”  
“We slept together, okay?!”

Yumikos voice turned out to be a bit louder than intended;  
Jack “Pulse” Estrada and Miles “Castle” Campbell just entered the kitchen.  
Three pairs of eyes stared at the Japanese woman and somehow Yumiko couldn’t get rid of the feeling, that they judged her heavily – in a negative way.

“I should go.”  
“Yumiko.”  
“Please respect my wish to leave me alone, Eliza. That’s the only thing I ask for.”  
She bowed in front of the Israeli woman.  
“S-Sure.” Eliza stuttered.  
Then she left.  
Jack and Miles looked at their colleague in disbelief.  
“They just did it, right? Six didn’t say anythin’ about affairs. Everyone has to get rid of steam once in a while.”  
“Liz, you okay?” Jack asked carefully.  
“I put too much pressure on her. As soon as she is ready, I need to apologize.” Eliza whispered. “Haven’t felt so bad in a while. I am the only person she has here in Quantico.”

“Masaru.”  
Facetime was an invention of the tech gods, according to Masaru, also known as Echo. He was her colleague from the SAT and Yumiko trusted him with her life. The guestbed she laid on wasn’t comfy, but good enough for a quick talk.  
“Hey, you doing okay, Yumiko-chan?”  
They didn’t treat each other like that on the battlefield but Masaru and Yumiko were close. Friends and nothing more, but they could always talk to each other if there was something on their mind. Like brother and sister.  
“I wish I could tell you that I am fine, but I feel terrible. I lost control of the situation and did not withstand temptation.”  
“Ah, your poetic side is showing,” Masaru said with a short laugh. “What did you do?”  
“Mr. Trace, also known as Thermite, from the FBI Swat… we…”  
“Ah, you don’t need to say it. I kinda knew it. You two had some tension going on back in Jordan. He stared at you while Six introduced us to the Rainbow unit.”  
“He was wearing goggles; how would you know?”  
“His face was facing in your direction without a break. He probably thought he was safe from any suspicion.”  
Yumiko giggled.  
“How did that work out with Siu?”  
“It didn’t, remember?”  
“Well when everything started, I mean, we’re in the military and our mentors taught us what to do in case of an upcoming romance.”  
Masaru sighed.  
“We did it anyway, like, coming together. We were in love and nothing else mattered. Of course, we talked to our supervisors. They disapproved of the whole thing, but were not able to withstand our argumentation. As soon as it stays off the battle field and as long as we weren’t on a mission together, they accepted it.”  
Of course, Yumiko did not had the same supervisors, they were part of the Rainbow unit which was led by Six. Therefore, she had to speak to her.  
“But what is the real problem?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You don’t see any conflict between you and Mr. Trace.”  
Yumiko stared at her phone, absolutely clueless. What did he mean?  
“Hmh. Think about it. I gotta go, Yumiko-chan; my flight’s going soon to Quantico.”  
“Alright, take care. See you later.”  
She closed Facetime, before locking her home screen. With a sigh, she turned around and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather long chapter awaits you with disgusting corny interactions and deep talk with Kapkan! ;D

“Ah, Yumiko!”  
Eliza was standing right in front of the Japanese woman, who backed up a bit. The sudden appearance surprised her and they looked into each other eyes. Yumiko just woke up after a good nights rest and planned to go the sanitary.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I am.”  
“Uhm, I wanted to apologize. Shouldn’t have asked you about Trace.”  
“It’s alright, I can deal with that. But we shouldn’t keep the conversations topic.”  
“Okay.”

They walked next to each other silently, before entering the meeting room, where the operators could relax and lean back for a bit. The Russians seem to have arrived while Yumiko was at Trace’s place, since they occupied the Billard table. Even if they all looked serious and stern on the battlefield, they seem to enjoy the rare occasion of fun and relaxation.   
“So the Canadian, heh?” Timur’s grin was slim, but bold and daring. “You are a lovesick idiot, Maxim.”   
“You haven’t experienced the luck to feel love, Timur.”  
“Love you call it?” Three of the Russians laughed. One did not, he looked really grim.  
“I do. Tina and I-“  
“Just because you fucked, doesn’t mean, you are in love. Don’t confuse lust with affection.”  
“Talking about relationships with you is meaningless.”

Yumiko looked at Maxim, who was putting on his jacket, before leaving the company of his Russian countrymen.   
“Eliza, I’m gonna talk with Maxim!” Yumiko said to her friend, before walking into an entirely different direction.   
“Excuse me! Maxim!”   
“I don’t have time to talk.” The Russian murmured. His mood was explained by the action of his friends and comrades.  
“Well you need to take it then, because I have some questions.”

They sat down in the kitchen, where Yumiko prepared a cup of noodles again. The Japanese woman didn’t hesitate and began eating them as soon as they were soaked. They weren’t soggy, slightly crispy and overloaded by artificial spices, but for now they had to do their job. Maxim sat down right in front of her. Only the table separated them.   
“So what is it, that you wanted to talk about, Hibana?”  
“I might have overheard the conversation you had with your landsmen.”  
“So you know about Tina and me?”  
“Well your suicide commando in Oregon is well known in the Rainbow Unit. You saved her life.”  
“And she mine.”  
Yumiko looked at the Russian man who, according to all possible standards about Russians, wore an Adidas hoodie.  
“How? How did you know, that you loved her?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I can’t answer that question. For now.”  
Maxim looked at her suspiciously. He probably didn’t know what to think about her.  
He sighed heavily. The stubborn behavior of this Japanese woman annoyed him a bit.  
“First I noticed her passion for hunting, which is mine too. Similarities, you know? We talked. A lot. Especially on missions, since we didn’t see each other any when else. I looked after her, she looked after me. Then we got these headquarters. And as you know, we were sent to Oregon 3 months ago, which ended like the fairies whispered.”  
A quick summary of the events Maxim had to experience.  
“You are in a relationship with her.”  
“Da.” he replied and nodded.  
“And you love each other?”   
“Da.” Again, he replied and nodded.  
“How did you confess?”  
“In contrary to her, I wasn’t on the rim of death. She was beaten and had a sepsis going on at the same time. I only had a bullet in my back and a few hematomas.”  
“You confessed to her first?”  
“I did. Men need to confess first, that is, what I believe in. When she laid in a coma, unconscious, I rested on a chair next to her, instead of sitting in a bed doing nothing. I told her stories of my hunts, thoughts that were on my mind…”  
For a short moment, he remembered.   
“And then she woke up. After weeks of critical condition. I never cried after what I had seen, but her awakening made me cry and I confessed to her my affection.”  
“You are the romantic every woman asks for.”  
“Tina didn’t. We are realists, I believed that she would die, because they had to bring her back two times. But she survived and now we are together.”  
“Tina is in rehab now, right?” Yumiko asked smiling. “I remember her well, she was really nice, when I first met her in a training simulation.”  
“She always is. Why do you think, she chose “Welcome Mats” as her gadget? This woman is nice – and kinda sadistic.”  
Yumikos eyebrows rose after that comment and she looked at Kapkan in total disbelief.  
“No, don’t even think about it. I am even more sadistic than her.”  
“I can imagine.”

The cup of noodles was empty and Yumiko rose from her chair to throw the plastic container into the bin.   
“My situation is not as intense as yours and Tina’s. It’s a situation created by temptation and the basic needs of a human being.”  
“You’ve been away to develop your gadget. Is it connected to that?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will keep it for myself, if you want to get rid of your thoughts.” The Russian promised.  
“By now, the whole headquarters probably know, what happened.”

“They do?” A raw voice with a southern dialect appeared next to Yumiko and looked into the eyes of Maxim and then into her. “How?”  
“Eliza asked out of curiosity. We’re friends, remember?”   
“Alright, it’s time for me to go.” Maxim rose from his chair and left the kitchen.  
“And you told her right away, that we--“  
Yumiko created some distance between them.   
“Trace, why are you so aggressive towards me?”  
“It could endanger our position in Rainbow, my position in the FBI Swat, yours in the SAT.”  
“You knew that before we… before we lost control of ourselves. Do you regret it?”  
Jordan’s jaw was tense, showing, how serious this situation was. His arms were crossed, but when Yumiko asked about regret, he relaxed a bit.  
“Regret? Why should I?”  
“You sound exactly like a man that regrets sleeping with a woman. That’s why I ask.”  
“Yumiko, you sound ridiculous, we’re not part of a cringy soap opera!”  
The Japanese woman closed the doors of the kitchen, using the keys.   
“You exactly behave like it! Now, tell me. Do you regret it?”  
“I do not. I would never regret sleeping with you. But you know me. I am a man of perfection and fixation. I need to know all the variables.”  
“Let’s talk then! We had the chance the morning after but…”  
“You didn’t say anything!” Both of them said the same words in the exact same moment. It took a few moments to let them realize what just happened.   
Now, dear Reader, that was corny as fuck. And both realized that right away. They couldn’t bear the thought of looking at each other in embarrassment.

“Yumiko, I-….”  
He reached out to her but she took a step away from him.   
“I don’t regret loving you for the entire night. I don’t regret anything we did. But I do regret it, that I didn’t act at the right time.”  
“I regret that to.” Yumiko admitted with a low voice. It almost made the impression, that her voice was breaking like a thin plate of porcelain. “I really regret it and I fear that, what we created that night, this bond, was destroyed the morning after. I have the need to apologize for giving up to the temptation…”   
“There is no need.”   
They looked at each other, her eyes red from repressing the tears that sneaked up.   
“Jordan…”  
“What we created that night, is still there. But I need… an honest answer.”  
His hand, big enough to cup her cheek, gave her support.   
“We either continue this and tell Six about it or we need to stop this before everything goes downhill.”

What option would be the best? Yumiko did not know. She always strived for perfection like Trace – no, Jordan did. Perfection and the acceptance of her family which she wanted to make proud. Proud of the achievements that Yumiko achieved through strength and patience. Would this one decision destroy all of that?  
It was the same situation for him. Jordan did not know, which decision was better for them. He knew, that if they would stop their affair right here and now, they would fall for each other sooner or later. After that One Night Stand, he wasn’t in the position to say, that he was in love. But there surely was some kind of admiration. A mutual respect and the temptation to flirt with each other after creating an entirely new weapon.  
“I can’t say that I love you.” Yumiko started to explain, shaking her head. “Love is a strong bond, created by sacrifices and the need of protecting each other.”   
Her thoughts went back to the tellings of Maxim, who tried his best to explain his strong feelings for the Canadian operator. “Which doesn’t mean, that there is something.”  
“So?” Jordan was unsure, what to say. He didn’t want to confuse Yumiko.  
“I am not ready to let go, what exists between us.”

Her words let his heart stand still for a moment; not literally, otherwise he would have fainted, but he felt at ease. A feeling of satisfaction filled his chest, before he was able to smile. “Me neither.” He agreed. Without a question, their heads got closer, each of them ready to gift the other a soft kiss.

“Hey! Who is in there?” Miles’ voice was suddenly appearing behind the door, that Yumiko closed before. Jordan created a distance between them, before he and Yumiko smiled at each other. “Go. We will talk later.” – “Yes.”   
She vanished through the other door, while Jordan opened the one, where Miles’ waited to be let in. “What did you do here?”  
“Nothing important.”  
“Uh-huh.” Miles looked at his comrade, but the suspicion in his eyes was ultimately covered by a pair of sunglasses.   
“See ya later, alligator.” Jordan left the kitchen with a smile on his face.  
“Goodbye, crocodile?” Miles replied with a confused look.

The hours went by and Yumiko greeted her friend and colleague from her home country. Masaru just arrived with a helicopter. The wind was swirling on the deck, but that did not let them hesitate for a quick, friendly hug.  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Yumiko could hug the world right now. She was happier, easier to go with.  
“Glad? Did you got some mood swings going on right now? Yesterday you sounded like a-“  
“Shut up, I dare you.”   
“You sounded like a love-sick teenager, searching for parental support.”  
“Masaru.”  
“Yeah, I know, it won’t take much until you’ll break my drone. Siu did the same. And Yokai is still working.”  
The Japanese counter from Yumiko was not only lazy, no, he was also an honest asshole, arrogant and kinda childish-   
But sometimes he gave situations a new perspective, which was an extremely helpful asset. Many operators did not have the skill to look over the carpet’s rim.

"You talked about it?"  
"Well, we had to. He probably heard me talking to Kapkan about this matter or rather about his relationship with Frost."  
Masaru nodded. People most likely underestimated him. He wasn't the kind of man you'd expect to know a lot about feelings and all that shit, but he had experience with his former affiliate, Siu (who was better known as 'Ying'). Yumiko trusted him with her life on the battlefield and hell did she know, that he did the same.

"Will you meet him soon?"  
"We didn't talk about it."  
"When to meet? Hell, just look for him. Take him by surprise."  
"I can't. Neither Jordan nor I like surprises."  
"Analytical people like you and him make a relaxing love life very boring very quickly, you know that right?"  
"Just because we don't dress up in fucking cosplay doesn't mean, our love life is boring, you asshole."  
"What the-! Yumiko-chan, shut up!"   
He looked at her in confusion and absolute surprise, while she was laughing her ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan's talk referenced my other fanfiction about Tina and him ;)


	4. Rosy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months go by without any interaction between Thermite and Hibana. They had to do their job, but when they see eachother again after an felt eternity, their basic instincts overpower them.
> 
> (EXPLICIT NSFW;; THEY'RE DOING LOTS OF SEX HERE!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Welcome to the last chapter of Fire Flower.  
> This short fanfiction was a joy to write. I wanted to write something very explicit for a ending. Anything else is up to your imagination. 
> 
> If you want to see more drabbles from Therbana or any other pairing we both like, get over to my tumblr blog: bis-cvit.tumblr.com and send me an ask! :)

The next time they saw each other again was almost two months later. They didn’t meet up at the evening as previously agreed on. Shortly after their agreement to keep their affair alive, they were sent on mission separately. It took several weeks for them the complete the goal of the quest, before returning to the headquarters.   
The first time they saw each other again was in the foyer of the building. Yumiko just gave her report to Six, before she felt Jordan’s stare in her back.

“The mission was completed successfully,” Yumiko reported seriously, yet with a hint of satisfaction. “May I retire to my quarters?” – “Yes, you shall. And Thermite, I still expect a report from you.” Six officially dismissed Yumiko out of the conversation and turned over to the Texan operator.

Yumiko had just entered the room, when her door opened again. The clicking of the lock assured her of absolute privacy.

“It has been an eternity.” Jordan got rid of the leathery backpack, throwing it into the corner of Yumiko’s room. She was so lucky about her single bed room. No one would disturb them.  
Her climbing gear fell to the ground, as well as the belt and vest.   
Without hesitation, Trace began to unbutton her uniform. 

“You’re so impatient-“ Yumiko commented on his hasty behavior. She laid her hand on his cheek, before removing his goggles.   
“We’re alone. We’re at home. We have all time in this world.” – “I know, I know…” he replied and sighed, before finally kissing her. Their lips and tongues joined a passionate dance, which lured a soft moan from the Japanese woman.  
“God, I missed you so much. My thoughts were filled with pictures of you, laying on me.” Jordan admitted, breathing heavily.   
She smiled over this confession. “Shall we make those thoughts real again?” she asked with a daring smile on her lips. 

Jordan didn’t react in time, when she shoved him over to her bed. He fell backwards onto the mattress. Yumiko stripped her uniform, getting rid of everything unnecessary. When he saw her slowly willowing the white sports bra off her chest, he smiled widely. It was true.  
He adored everything of her. Her spirit, her whole behavior, her trained and toned body.   
Yumiko wasn’t the muscly type, yet her flat belly showed a slight shimmer of abs. 

She untied his boots, threw the knee pads away, before taking care of the other gear, he was still wearing. She had to admit, that she was quite surprised to see him without his tactical vest.

“You were prepared for this, weren’t you?” She climbed onto his hips, opening his pants, before positioning herself better. He was already starting to get hot and bothered, she felt it right away. “Maybe?” He replied with his raw voice. She loved the rough Southern dialect.   
“Now, stop giving a runaround, you devil woman.” 

Yumiko was pulled down to his mouth, where they continued kissing. It didn’t take a lot, until she started moving her hips against his growing erection. Jordan got rid of the black shirt, he was wearing, exposing his chest with several scars and freshly healed wounds. Yumiko knew right away, that the pink skin was the last hint from injuries.  
“You didn’t act carefully enough.” she whispered, kissing them.   
“I never hold my promises regarding taking care, buttercup.”  
“I shouldn’t be surprised, but still-“

He pulled her back in for a hefty kiss, before surprising her with changing their position.   
“Jordan-!”  
“Let me look at you, sweetheart. You enjoyed your current position way too much.” 

She was laying on her belly, which gave him the opportunity to cover the soft skin on her back with his covetous kisses. Yumiko sprawled under the surprisingly soft devotion. Her moans and giggles filled the close space around them.  
“You told me to take my time,” he murmured against her shoulder. “But…”

Yumiko perked up, moaning loud under the surprising sensation between her legs. Her breathing sped up and she moved her hips in the same rhythm as his fingers moved.  
“God, you’re so wet, it’s amazing,” he whispered. “Hot and wet.”   
“J-Jordan…“  
“No, not yet. I want to enjoy your reaction.” 

The picture that appeared to his knees, was most likely everything he ever dreamed of. Yumiko was moaning under his touch and movements, breathing heavily like a marathon runner. “Hah, fuck-“ she cursed, as she noticed, how much she was enjoying his teasing. “Jordan, I’ll get my vengeance for this…” she promised, before a high-pitched moaning fled her mouth. He chuckled, pulling out his fingers, before changing her position again.  
This time, she was able to see him better, while he repeated the process. Again he entered her hot folds with his fingers, touching the most sensitive point in her lap.  
“Oh! Oh god, Jordan-“   
He chuckled about her reaction. It was absolutely priceless to see, how sensitive and cute she turned out to be as soon as he was the one in charge.  
“Yes, Yumiko? Is there something I can help you with?”

His teasing was too much for her to take. She grabbed him by the wrist, looking at him aroused and mad at the same time.

“If you don’t take me right now, right here, I’ll never forgive you.”  
In some cases, she was an impatient person. 

“With the greatest pleasure, buttercup.”

Without hesitation, he pulled his pants down, exposing himself completely in front of her.   
It wasn’t something new, they’ve seen each other naked before.  
Yet it was always a wonderful surprise, when they lost control of professionalism and literally fucked each other senselessly, only listening to their most basic instincts.

Yumiko welcomed Jordan with a thankful smile, spreading her legs for her beloved mentor. A releasing gasp left both of their mouths, when he finally entered her wet cove.  
The gasp turned into a heated moan, almost a soft scream.

“Did I already mention, that I missed that?”  
She chuckled.  
“It has been two months, I can imagine.” 

He moved slowly, turning her into the moaning mess, she was before. Her fingernails etched themselves into the skin of his back. The pain made him move again, hissing through his teeth. Slowly they found their rhythm, moving as unit, moaning, sweating, scratching.  
Words didn’t matter anymore; they had to fulfill each other’s need to reach a remarkable orgasm. The noises they did where enough signals to give the much needed reaction of their counterpart.

Jordan’s tongue played with the perky nipples of his beloved woman. Their color stood in a perfect harmony with her skin tone and reminded him of the cherry blossoms from her home country. 

His eyes wandered up, away from the beautiful, full breasts to her red lips. They were slightly swollen from their brash kissing and accompanied by a pair of red cheeks. Jordan smiled, when he saw the aroused face of ‘Hibana’.

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered, before fondling her full lips. Her tongue touched his salty finger tentatively. “Moan.”

She obeyed his command. A soft moan fled her mouth.

“Again.” His hips moved in a quicker rhythm, her breathing went with it. “Louder.”

Her reaction followed immediately. “Yes, senpai.” she moaned. “Take me.”

He knew exactly, what term she used in her native tongue. It was way too obvious.   
Their respectful connection of mentor and student was an interesting twist between them. 

“Fuck-!”

His curse was accompanied by a hard jerk against her hips. Jordan’s moaning was filled with satisfaction and while the hot fluids spread inside her, she screamed. Yumiko’s voice wasn’t meant to be used in a high pitch, still she screamed, when she reached her climax. They didn’t reach it at the same time, but it was close enough. 

Jordan slowly retreated, before he searched his place next to her. She was still enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm, sprawling in the white sheets of her bed.  
“Mhm,” she giggled. “I count myself a fortunate student.”   
Jordan grinned from one cheek to another.   
“You do?”  
“My ‘senpai’ isn’t only clever, passionate and a pioneer in chemical experiments; he’s also a great lover.” she explained. “And he’s mine. Only mine.” 

Her tendencies for being a bit clingy were well known to Jordan, but he didn’t mind. Not at all. Their bond of affection, maybe even love, was way too strong right now, to be destroyed by a little devotedness.   
“Then I can proudly say, that I indeed have the best student.”   
They kissed, before he pulled her in for a tight hug. Exhausted of their act of love, he hid his face in her dark hair. Her smell, sweet, yet perfectly harmonized with some kind of herb, turned everything in a perfect daydream.

“2 months and my longing for you never stopped.”  
“Mine did neither.”

Yumiko and Jordan looked at each other, before she carefully touched his stubble.

“I think, I rather like you, Imagawa-san.” he admitted with a low voice, smiling like a love-sick idiot.   
“I might like you rather too, Mr. Trace.” she smiled, before kissing him. “I think I might even love you.”


End file.
